The present invention relates to looped or unidirectional, series data communication networks and in particular to a device which permits the detection of and restoration due to faults in such networks.
In my pending, commonly assigned patent application, SYSTEM FOR IN-SERVICE QUANTATIVE PERFORMANCE ANALYSIS OF DATA COMMUNICATIONS SYSTEM, Ser. No. 17,041, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,955 there is disclosed a technique for the monitoring and restoration or reconfiguration of elements of a multiple location data communications system. The monitoring, restoration and reconfiguration may relate to local or remote sites and is accomplished from a central location. The communication systems addressed in this patent application, Ser. No. 17,041 are classified as point-to-point or multipoint in architecture.
While this pending case solves a majority of the problems heretofore encountered, it does not specifically address the monitoring and restoration of data communication which employ looped or unidirectional series architecture.
In view of the above, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a device or method whereby the components of a looped communication system may be monitored from a central site.
A further object is to provide such a system wherein the looped communication system may be restored from a central site given a failure of an element in the loop.
Still further objects and advantages will be apparent from a review of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment of my invention.